The Final Stand
by Siege Of A New World
Summary: This is it, the final battle. X.A.N.A has escaped the supercomputer and has assembled a a massive army. The kids may be the lost hope for the world against X.A.N.A  Fighting takes place in real world, somewhat supernatural  full summary   profiles inside.
1. Profiles: Team AXA

_**The Final Stand**_

Profiles: Team A.X.A

Ulrich Stern: 23-year-old C.I.A agent. Due to his prior experience lyoko he is a seasoned warrior and feared and known for his tenacity and ferocity on the battlefield. A special unit only to be placed in times of need; he currently ranks as a level five threat. No one has ever faced off with the unit and come back to tell the tale. This Unit as said before is a level 5 threat. He attacks with an array of weapons although he prefers his sword or his pistols. Assault rifles were never his "thing" because of how they restricted his mobility. His sword, Hannibal's Bane, is a legend amongst swords. It has the ability to cut through bullets or block them and with his above human level of reaction time he is easily able to block bullets; Rumor has that the blade was use to cut a rocket in half; although this is just a rumor. The war has changed the unit severely that much is apparent; however, it does not seem to affect his skills on the battlefield so that would suggest his problem lies elsewhere. This unit is indeed a interesting one, his heart seems to be as cold as his blade yet there are times when he does seem to show emotions. Regardless of his personal life, he is one unit you never want to piss off.

Weapons: As said previously Stern is a famed weapon master carrying a heavy arsenal of weapons at his disposal. A few come into play here.

Dual Wield: The Snake and The Eagle: While this is unusual combination and seems ineffective, it works rather well in this particular unit's case. With the pythons ease of use and powerful shots it also has disadvantages. It can jam rather easily and force the user to have to attempt a reloaded more than once but that doesn't deter him at all. Believed to be a keepsake from someone important; although it's just speculation.

Next is the desert eagle, using the latest desert eagle Marx XXX, made by Jeremie which is the successor to the 1996 model of the original pistol. While Ulrich prefers shooting with his python this is just mostly for weaker units since jamming the python is never a good thing.

Hannibal's Bane: The weapon that made Ulrich the legend he is now. He is refers to himself as a samurai or the Oni, the reason why no one knows. The sword is made of an unknown material that can deflect bullets or cut them with no signs of damage. The sword is believed to be worth billions of dollars, where this monster of a blade come from, no one will ever know.

PSG1: This lightweight sniper rifle makes dispatching far away enemies easy. The superior damage can make a single shot lethal even on an armored unit. Another one of the unit's favorite's if simply not because of how unsuspecting the enemy unit is. It's just a normal day for you and then BAM! It's over just like that.

Commando: An assault rifle used for Ulrich's more "head-on" missions; while the heavier weapon restricts his mobility it still proves repeatedly that it's a keeper. The multiple attachments such as the grenade launcher can penetrate some of the tougher defenses that this unit cannot on their own.

Likes: Yumi Ishiyama, fighting, warfare, his friends, soccer, and video games

Dislikes: Golf, his dad, his moms cooking, Sissi Delmas, William Dunbar, Odd's jokes and Odd's feet

Odd Dell Robbia: Also a level 5 threat and Ulrich's partner in missions; surprisingly this unit has not been affected by the war or so it seems. His carefree demeanor even after killing thousands of men shows that he may have mental problems. A maniac on the battlefield who specializes in bombs ranging from grenades to flash bangs and the like. The unit's unpredictable movements, flexibility and cat like movements make him nearly unstoppable.

Weaponry: This Unit's main form of offense are explosives, small large anything you can imagine.

Flash bang: A personal favorite of this unit. Unable to wear purple because it isn't suited to warfare, Jeremie Belpois customized his flash bangs to emit a purple flash instead of the usual colorless white. The unit thinks that it's beautiful to have his enemies life filled with purple before they die. A rather gracious death, no?

Semtex (Sticky Grenade): Upon detonating this customized semtex shows a purple electric guitar, it would be a beautiful sight if limbs didn't go flying shortly after. The look of horror on the enemies face as the grenade latches on to them is just priceless to this unit as they scream and wail.

Crossbow: This is very questionable choice, when asked why he uses such an old and ineffective weapon he just replies "I'd rather not talk about it." and walks off laughing. The weapon however does have its uses, the arrows leave a huge explosion decimating everything in its path, but instead of it being purple, it changes into a series of colors in the order of purple, pink, orange, green and blue. Only him and Ulrich seem to know what this symbolizes.

Holographic Shield: Developed by Jeremie Belpois. The shield pops up upon voice activation. It's impervious to bullets but weak to heavy artillery, however instead of being destroyed it just disintegrates and recharges over time until it can be used again.

HSL Grenade Launcher: The unit's main weapon, at his request a shot gun modification was added on the weapon under the barrel, unfortunately, it's a two round burst so it must be reloaded after each shot. The launcher holds up to eight grenades at a time shooting them at sixty miles per hour. The grenade will detonate if it doesn't hit anything after traveling for a mile; Recommended for mid-range combat.

Likes: Food, girls, hooking up with girls, music, Aelita's music, break dance, explosions

Dislikes: Sissi, vegetables, downers, rap, girls who hit him, math, , school, vegetables on pizza

Jeremie Belpois: The lead scientists in the research and development labs for the CIA, his IQ rivals if not surpass that of Einstein himself. Even though he is just 23 years old he has a mountain of achievements behind him. He has cured many diseases and created most of the weapons used in the war. Not all things said about him is good, rumor of a "top secret" project he has been "working on" has been spreading like wildfire, it is however unconfirmed. The only thing bigger than his accomplishments is the bounty on him, reaching to the trillions, let's just say that Jeremie Belpois is invaluable.

Likes: Aelita, computers, his friends, inventing, puzzles, lyoko, Albert Einstein, "hanging out"

Dislikes: Odd's jokes and feet, sushi, fishing, outdoor exercise, being teased, illogical morons, computer virus's

Weaponry: Jeremie isn't an active unit on the battlefield therefore he only holds a standard pistol for protection purposes although he makes it his duty to know how to use every single gun and how to use it "just in case".

Yumi Ishiyama: Once a borderline level six threat that no one ever though could exist. Unfortunately her career was cut short by friendly fire from the unit Sissi Delmas, why she did what she did is unknown, she has been M.I.A since that day. Luckily, she wasn't paralyzed and she can still fight, just not at the level she was at before; she can now be seen working as the secretary for the "boss" although she has never seen him herself. If push comes to shove, this warrior can still fight at a class three-threat level.

Weapons: This unit refuses to use guns, instead close range weapons are this unit's specialty.

Nejibala: The sword that was passed down through her family for generations, after the weapon was reinforced it can easily cut and slice bullets. The blade makes an incredible noise upon contact, sounding as that of a suppressed bullet earing it the name of the "Silencer". Comparable to Hannibal's Bane.

(Unusable)Heaven and Moon: An engagement present from Aelita to Yumi when she announced her engagement to William Dunbar. The heaven fan upon hitting releases a toxin that nuns the enemy until they die a quick but painless death, while the moon fan upon contact with the enemy crushes the enemies organs and destroys them inside out. Both are able to cut through most common metals. The weapon is unusable to Yumi since the accident since it's to advance for someone of her class now.

Likes: William, her friends, fighting, pencak silat, outdoor activities, Japanese culture, darker clothing

Dislikes: Ulrich, preppy girls, Odd's jokes and feet, Sissi, Hiroki, her parents, cowards, racists

Aelita Stones: Second and command of the research and development lab and wife to Jeremie Belpois. Mostly seen helping around new recruits and handling social interactions that Jeremie can't because of his Autism. While Jeremie develops weapons she picks apart enemies unit's to find weak points for the rest to exploit; the war has affected her greatly her soft cries can be heard throughout the night if one listens hard enough.

Weapons: Like Jeremie, she also carries a pistol for protection and can take apart every single gun in the base apart and back together with her eyes closed.

Likes: Lyoko, her friends, Jeremie, pink, flowers, earth, emotions, sleep, research, being needed, Odd's jokes, Franz Hopper, Antea Hopper

Sissi Delmas: A ex-member of the C.I.A and A.X.A, went M.I.A after shooting unit Yumi Ishiyama in her spine, the reason for the attack is still unknown to the day just like her location. During the time she was there, she was considered a high class four threat, while not the smartest the unit was unusually perceptive and could spot an enemy from a mile away. No more information is held on this unit, presumed dead.

Weaponry: No data on this exists in the database.

William Dunbar: Joined solely because of one Yumi Ishiyama of which the unit is engaged with. Considered a class five threat, his ruthlessness on the battlefield makes even hardcore killers look like puppy dogs; wherever he is deployed a path of carnage pursues. The unit however is terribly uncorrdinated in his movements therefore making errors and mistakes. Equipped with heavy body armor this unit has earned the name of "The Juggernaut" and deployed in special cases only.

Weaponry: Anything heavy that can deal tons of damage is what William will use.

G451: Jeremie's custom design on a heavy machine gun, they gun can shoot over a hundred bullets a minute and they can go miles on end; made with the finest materials they can pierce even the densest of armors if the shots are concentrated on one area. The gun however has been given the unofficial name "The Stall breaker" which couldn't be more fitting as it can clear a entire field in a matter of minutes.

RPG V2: A modified version of the older RPG, the range power and reload speed have all been improved significantly, suited to taking down airborne units that might be out of range for the G451 or the units that can actually take a blow from it.

Likes he told us to fuck off

Dislikes: same as above

Herve Pichon: Joined so he can stay near Sissi; works in the research and development department. Ever since Sissi has gone M.I.A he hasn't been the same, he sits in his lab all day long working on something. Extremely emotionally unstable, and a threat to others do not engage this unit at all unless necessary. Suspected taking part of illegal experiments.

Likes: We can all guess this but let me say it Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi Sissi

Dislikes: anything that isn't Sissi.

**Well that's done, the next chapter will be enemy profiles, after that a prologue then the story will begin, I do go to school from 7am to 4pm so I can't update super often but I think I can get enemy profiles done by tomorrow. Also Getting over her might go on a short Hiatus. I know there may be some mistakes here so please point them out. In addition, there will be more characters than this; this is just the main ones you need to know from the jump.**


	2. Day:1 Misson Prep, Life is Still a Bitch

**8:36 A.M Ulrich's **Quarters

-Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep-

"Fuck five more minutes please."

-Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-

'CRACK' the remains of a cheap alarm clock scattered all over the small room and another one appeared.

"God damn alarm clock," Ulrich muttered as he slowly got up from his bed stretching to loosen his muscles. He looked at his holographic wristwatch "One message from Jericho, What could he want?"

"_Meet me in room 30A I have a mission here for you that I need to brief you on._"

"Great," he replied sarcastically "the night I finally decided to go get drunk this has to happen." Ulrich tossed his head around softly to wake himself up. Slumping over his dresser, he pulled out some Tylenol and some leftover liquor from last night and digested two of the blue pills. "Ah much better," He sighed in relief and looked over to his stand and noticed that the new alarm clock was already there. "What the fuck? Oh, I get it, they think they know me don't they huh? … Just because I smash an a-alarm c-clock every day at this time doesn't mean they can't just replace it like they know me or something." The words were barley coherent since the whole sentence was slurred.

'CRACK' the new alarm clock was smashed and its mechanism parts flew across the room in all directions. "Ha! Tha-That'll teach them!"

**9:07 A.M Hall**

After taking a shower and dressing, Ulrich felt refreshed like a completely new man in fact. Yawning and stretching out his arms a bit he walked down the familiar halls of the C.I.A base he worked in. Walking down the hall and tracing the familiar tiles while reading the door plates as he passed he couldn't help but feel a sense of peace here, even though it was pretty much a combat prep zone. As he leisurely walked through the past door 27B his watch began to beep.

"Hmm, oh, a text from…Odd," He sighed loudly knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well "What does he want from me now."

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

_Yooo dudddeeeeee I just woke up fucking smashed in a tree outside and I don't know where I am :0 _

"Only Odd," He chuckled lightly and began to work his thumbs on the virtual keypad that the watch had built in.

**From:**Ulrich

**To:**Odd

_Why are you telling me this?_

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

_Just wondering what happened to my good buddy who wasn't there when I woke up._

**From:**Ulrich

**To:**Odd

_Well, I called it a night at 11 o clock and I tried to get you but you refused, something about getting laid by a red head really soon, so I got my stuff and left. _

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

_So you just left your good buddy? How could you! That outta be a crime! Anyways can you come pick me up please there are some dogs underneath the tree growling at me and I'm scared! :_

**From:**Ulrich

**To:**Odd

_Now why would I do that? You gave me a whole rant about being a grown up last night when I tried to convince you to leave when I was getting my stuff_

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

_I was drunk! Don't be so heartless, Ulrich!_

**From:**Ulrich

**To:**Odd

_Me? Heartless? Well since you feel that way have fun with the dogs, hey maybe, you can make names for them while you're up there! ^.^_

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

_Meanie :0_

**From:**Ulrich

**To:**Odd

_:]_

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

_I hate you_

**From:**Ulrich

**To:**Odd

_I know :D. I got to go now apparently I'm needed for something, talk to you later._

**From:**Odd

**To:**Ulrich

…Fine, bye.

"Bleep" and the IM window was closed. Laughing at his friends current dilemma he made his way to room 30A and stepped inside. Only to be greeted by Jericho, Jericho was a pretty tall guy, he wore shades a lot, had some muscle but nothing bulging out, had red hair and wore a black business suit with a white undershirt black tie and black slacks, with pointy black church shoes. His hair was straight and went down to the end of his neck.

Ulrichs P.O.V

"Ah, Ulrich, good to see you, Sit down," he nudged his head towards a small white table that blended in with the room perfectly "over there; I have a mission for you." I glanced at him warily for a second then decided to sit down on a chair next to the table; while I waited for him to continue; I traced all the cracks on the surface of the table along keeping count while he did his completely dramatic pause thing. "Anyways down to business shall we?" he threw a badge folder down onto the table its contents slipping out a bit from the folder; I looked at the folder then back at him. "The fuck is this?" I asked. "It's your mission, read it over then go to the docking bay, copter 36A will be waiting there to deploy you." And with that he spun on his heel and pushed open the door disappearing into the wide hallway.

I opened the folder and began to read

**MISSON: Prevention of X.A.N.A Forces invading Tokyo**

**AREA: Tokyo Outskirts**

**MAIN OBJECTIVE: Destroy all enemy forces**

_**Details: Intel reports that X.A.N.A troops have been seen by spy cams advancing to Tokyo, because Tokyo is one of the last safe places in the world this mission is of the upmost importance. A chopper will drop the assigned troops approximately 300 meters in the air next to the Fuji Iron works Corporation. It is also imperative that Fuji Iron Works Corporation is kept safe, seeing as they are a main provider of our iron along with the fact that they help fund our operations. The commander of this invasion is believed to be-**_

"W-what… I must have read that wrong that is all, I just need to skim it again. The enemy commander is," The room seemed to be moving, I felt disorientated, I couldn't believe it, how could it be, that's not possible. IT IS NOT POSSIBLE. The lights seemed to shift, my balance was crumbling I cannot just…I can't just believe it.

_**The enemy commander is believed to be Theo Griswold, Former subordinate and partner of class 5 unit Ulrich Stern. He was believed to be K.I.A in the Mission Agess Ascent; however that is not the case. The unit has been gone for a while so even though he held the rank of class 3 he should be treated at a higher standing as a precaution. **_

"MURRRRRRAH!" The papers scattered all over the room, but I could care less; I couldn't breathe, the nausea was settling in. I involuntarily had to breathe, but it just came out ragged and rough. My hand smashed into the small table snapping it in half, it was like I something broke inside that I was never going to get back.

"Theo is dead, right?" I mean how could he be alive he died in front of my eyes, I remember that, no way could that be Theo, must be a mix up. I went over to the small sink and splashed some water on my face, the cold made me shiver a bit stinging my already damp eyes. I closed the taps and walked out the room. I needed to get my mind off this, the day Theo died. They day my subordinate, no best friend died. (Sorry Odd)

The day Theo died, saving my life.

**A/N: Yes I know short, I was hesitant to update, I really want this story to succeed but I don't know, I feel like my writing is terrible and that I'm not fit to write down such a great idea. I need someone to collaborate with me possibly to make this story better, I don't know.**

**Also school is a pain in the ass so I won't be able to update very often, so yeah. Next chapter will cover Ulrich and Theo's backstory up till the mission hopefully. Next update should hit about 5-6k words, let's hope though. Thanks, chao.**


	3. Day354 Agess Ascent Part 1

"_Will fourth class unit Ulrich Stern and third class Theo Griswold report to room 30A for mission briefing."_

"_Hey boss!" Theo yelled, "Looks like they're calling for us."_

_Ulrich sat up in his recliner "Yeah it seems like it." He was about to get up until a hand reached towards him, grabbing it quickly he hoisted himself up nodded as a showing of his thanks. They quickly left the room and started walking down hall to room 30A lightly chatting on the way_

"_So what do you think they have planned for us this time boss?" Theo asked excited_

"_Don't know it could be anything," After a moment of thought he looked over to Theo "Oh and stop hopping around like a gay ballerina."_

_He groaned "Ah, c'mon boss you never let me do anything fun! I want to do something fun!" _

_Ulrich sighed and tried to reason with his restless subordinate "Look, Theo, if you behave, once we get the mission done we'll do anything you consider fun."_

_Theo stopped moving while he contemplated the offer while rubbing his chin in thoughtfully even though he knew what his answer was, he defiantly wanted a break from the constant missions and he had not gotten his rocks off in quite a while. He looked over to Ulrich, who like him, had also stopped moving while waiting for his reply, impatiently Theo added._

"_Well?" Ulrich asked clearly annoyed_

"_Hmm…. Well I don't know man," He continued to rub his chin "how about you make the deal sweeter." He added playfully._

"_How about I break all your teeth?" Ulrich suggested looking his subordinate straight in the eyes_

_Theo just grinned his teasing having the desired effect, "Woahooho, did I strike a nerve?" Theo began to skip ahead of Ulrich, but stopped when he saw him just standing there "Hey Boss…" he said pausing to give him time to respond only to realize that we wouldn't as we still wasn't showing any signs of recognition._

"_Okay then?" He walked over to Ulrich examine him from every angle possible rubbing his chin in thought, getting bored quickly he decided this was getting boring_

_He waved one hand in his boss's face while keeping the other one on his chin "BOSS!"_

"_God damn it Theo!" He barked angrily "Let's just go already and if you stop rubbing your chin before I get a cheese grater and do it for you!"_

_He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his left arm "Sorry about that boss, I got a bit carried away there."_

_Ulrich sighed, "It's fine let's just hurry up and get to 30A." He walked pass Theo who had already opened his mouth to reply but had closed his mouth seeing as "boss" was trying to end the conversation_

_The duo continued to walk across the never ending halls that looked exactly the same an awkward silence enveloping them, Theo stopped moving to which Ulrich raised an inquisitive eyebrow_

"_Okay, I'll bite. Why did you stop moving?" He asked glancing over to his subordinate_

"_Well no reason exactly I mean this room totally isn't room 30A," He pointed to the small metallic plate that indeed confirmed that it was room 30A "man what's wrong with you today!" He laughed, "You're worse than a drunk Odd!"_

_Ulrich clearly was not amused "Yeah yeah, let's head in already." He stepped forward but an arm tugged his sleeve he looked over to Theo who was holding him back, his amused expression replace by a serious one._

"_You weren't thinking about that again were you?" He asked his eyes piercing into his superior looking for any trace of emotion_

_Ulrich violently jerked his arm making Theo lose his grip and stumble forward a bit; he gave him an angry look and walked through the door leaving Theo there. Theo just sighed and walked through the door as well just to be greeted by Jericho who beckoned him to come forward_

"_Oh hey Theo over here!" He yelled waving his arms_

_He chuckled clearly amused by the man's actions and walked over to the small black table and pulled the chair that was on left to Ulrich and sat down_

"_Okay now that you're both here," He grabbed a small red folder and placed it on the table "we need you two to do this. Read it over."_

_Ulrich grabbed for the folder and began to read it, Theo didn't mind he couldn't be bothered to read that stuff. The boss just summarized the whole thing for him all the time so it was easier for him. Theo began to lean back in the chair picking at his noise with his index finger, his legs crossed on the desk while waiting for his superior to finish with the file._

_All he heard was a small slapping noise, which made him nearly fall over, thankfully though he was able to regain his composure and he looked over to Ulrich who looked pissed._

"_You've got to be kidding me," He angrily spat at Jericho slamming both his hands on the desk causing it to shake. Jericho sat there unfazed his happy demeanor dissolving replaced with a stoic expression, clearly expecting this reaction "This is a fucking suicide mission!"_

_And he did what no one ever thought he would do, Theo's eyes bulged out of his eyes socket. _

'_Holy shit! Did he just take them off?'_

_Jericho sat there his sunglasses forgotten on the table staring straight at Ulrich his teal eyes unwavering showing no emotion "We know, there is no one else to send Ulrich, you have to do this. If you can't… I don't even want to think about the results." He sighed and got up "Look I can't force you to go, but please consider it. If do however change your mind meet me at the docking bay." He grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on before leaving the room_

_Theo remained silent for a moment before asking, "What now boss?"_

"_We go."_

_Theo grinned, "That's the boss I know. C'mon let's go!"_

"_Yeah lets."_


End file.
